Breaking All The Rules
by Kage Otome
Summary: OneShot. She broke all the rules to protect him, because she loved him. And In the end she ended up alone because of her own mistake. YYHIY KagomexYusuke


A/n: Hello Everyone! This is my first One-shot so please go easy on me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Full Summary:  
She made the one mistake an assassin such as herself was _never_ supposed to make. She fell in love with her target, Yusuke Urameshi. And now she's dropped the mission, renounced her claim on the hit put out for Yusuke's life, and she'll stop at nothing to save the man she loves. Even if he never forgives her, even if he finds love with another. After all she understood the rules before she entered the game and in the end it didn't matter anyway. She broke them all for the sake of love.

Pairings: Kagome/Yusuke

Breaking All The Rules

There were three main rules if you were an assassin. The most important rules, they were referred to as the three golden rules that every assassin must know. They were:

_1. An assassin never falls in love with the intended target.  
2. The assassin shall never attack another fellow assassin without great cause and permission from the high lords.  
3. The assassin shall never betray a fellow assassin...ever._

Kagome was one of the best in the empire of assassins. She was perfection personified. If it was a tough job, a dirty job, a dangerous job, an impossible job, she could do it. At the right price of course. And right now little miss Shi no Kurayami was on her way to see a new client. One Taguro Otouto. 

She pulled up in her shiny black Mitsubishi Spyder. She could afford much more exotic cars but she was going for the average business women, if you buy to many extravagant things then people begin to question what your doing for a living. She had no time to deal with there silly questions. Her car was already high class' for the part of town she was in, If she'd brought out her _Aston Martin _then there would no doubt be suspicions or someone would attempt to steal, from _her. _And that in itself is laughable.

She pulled into the parking lot of a run down apartment building and walked into the forest surrounding the said building as she turned her car alarm on. She walked into the deepest center of the forest and waited. Her client made himself present as soon as she stood still. He was a tall man, bulky at least 6'5 towering over her smaller frame of 5'5. 

She looked at him cooly and addressed him, Taguro Otouto I presume? her smooth voice caressed him.

You presume correctly. I am Taguro Otouto and you are Shi no Kurayami, The Darkness of Death. Kagome nodded her head in consent her eyes never wavering from him behind her sunglasses. 

I want you to kill the Toushin Yusuke Urameshi. Toguro said getting right down to the point. Kagome raised a brow behind her glasses. _The spirit detectives leader...hm...I wonder what sort of grudge this demon has against him and why he can't kill the toushin himself.'_

Why can't you kill the Toushin yourself Toguro, You are stronger than him. Besides...Why do you want him dead in the first place? Kagome asked him quietly.

He has caused me much trouble, and It is difficult for me to kill him with his friends around him, _helping_ him. There strength together is formidable.

Kagome nodded. So you wish me to go _undercover_ and _befriend_ the troublesome toushin and then _kill_ him. Toguro nodded his head examining the young woman in front of him. She was not quite what he expected. He was for starters expecting a man, that she was not and well someone _bigger._ She was petite compared to him.

How much does this job pay? Kagome asked curiously.

About 2,000,000.00 American. Kagome's eyes widened a little behind her glasses and whistled slightly under her breath.

That's a lot of money...Count me in. Kagome said before standing and taking her leave she paused halfway across the clearing. 

I'll be in touch Toguro to report how I'm doing with the undercover act and when he's dead. Kagome said leaving the clearing. Toguro too took his leave leaving no sign that either of them had been there at all.

!A Week Later!

_Damn him.' _Was Kagome's only thought of Toguro at the moment. He did _not _tell her that she would have to attend high school, she'd never been to school before, she's always been tutored privately by the empire. Though academics were secondary to fighting skill and killing abilities in the empire of killers. She was a transfer' student to Sariyashiki High School.

Yusuke Urameshi, age 17 was a junior in Sariyashiki High school. He was a delinquent, and an all around punk. He was recently dumped by his longtime, girlfriend/friend Keiko Yukimura. Not that Kagome really cared one less person to deal with. He would sometimes go to the roof to hang out when he ditched class. He was brash, arrogant, cocky but a real softy underneath. It seemed everyone feared him. He was the leader of Koenma's spirit detectives. His three other team mates were Shuichi Minamino or Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. _He would make a good assassin if he weren't so soft.' _Kagome thought absently. 

His physical aspects were somewhat appealing to her, she's seen much better though. He had slicked back black hair and chocolate brown eyes that held a fierce determination and arrogance. He was built well stood about two inches taller then her at his height of 5'8. He was powerful. Taguro was right. At least A+ to S class.

Now his friends, however, may be a problem to her plan. _Especially Kurama.'_ Kagome thought. They were definitely going to cause trouble. If they found out what she was trying to do it would all be ruined. 

Kurama, 18, was the one to worry about. He was smarter, wiser, and just intelligent. He was sneaky. Not to mention cute. He was calculating a thinker, he was probably the most dangerous to her health. Brains, brawn and an overall nice guy' appeal. It almost made her sick. He was handsome, one of those men that you can't help but notice for there more _feminine _looks. Sesshoumaru, a fellow assassin was like that. But this Shuichi, this Kurama was devastatingly handsome with his long red locks and dark emerald green eyes. He stood at 5'11, 5 inches taller then herself.

Now the smaller hybrid. He was hot. If she hadn't been on a mission she would have considered playing with him for a little while, that is before she got bored. He was a threat as well with his Jagan eye, though the Jaganshi posed no threat to her. Her mental capabilities were extraordinary. He was a speedy, strong and powerful opponent. He just screamed mercenary. _Perhaps that's why he is serving under Koenma...he killed someone and had to atone for his sins by working for Reikai.' _  
He was small. Hiei was his name. He also had the dragon of the darkness flame, she'd have to watch out for that.

Now the most disarming of the Reikai Tantei' had to be Kuwabara who like everyone else was 17 except Kurama. He however was not as he appeared. She would be careful not to underestimate him. He seemed to have an abnormally high psychic/spiritual awareness. She'd have to tone down her normal aura a whole lot considering he was a bit more sensitive then the others. He wasn't as dumb as the others put him out to be. He was a deep thinker, though quite slow. He had a heart of gold. She would've respected that if not for the fact that he seemed to not understand the implications of some of the things said. What's a heart without the mind? Kagome was taught having a brain and using it was better then having a heart and getting hurt because of it. But he wasn't smart, just not so stupid. He wasn't physically tempting with his elvis styled orange hair and brown eyes. But he was built like all the others and towered over the rest of them at 6'3. 

Now the ex-girlfriend was a whole different story. Miss. Keiko Yukimura, 17, the perfect model student. Honors classes, Straight A's, Athletic, Nice, Sweet and trusting, utterly pathetic in Kagome's point of view. She couldn't hold a decent fight on her own. A pity that she and the detective (Yusuke) broke up otherwise she would have been the weakest link. She had brown eyes brown hair stood at 5'4, completely average in looks. 

Time to start. Kagome whispered to herself walking into the school after going over the information she gathered after watching the group for a week. No demon attacks so she couldn't really test what kind of powers they had or there attacks. But there would no doubt be a demon attack soon. There _always _was.

She strolled confidently to the schools entrance making sure to have her act of innocent, polite, perfect school girl in place. She sighed mentally, _I haven't even started the mission and I'm already hating it.'_ was the only thought going through her head at the moment. Right before she got to the schools main entrance three boys blocked her way, she vaguely noticed her target and his friends making there way over her to save her' no doubt the hybrid was following them in the trees of course. 

_Damn, should've listened to Sesshoumaru and just worn the uniform.' _Then Kagome glanced at the girls uniform and had to hold back a shudder of disgust. _Nah.' _

Is there something I can do for you three baboons? Kagome asked utterly calm and sickeningly sweet. The Reikai tantei caught this and exchanged glances.

!The Reikai Tantei's POV!

They were walking towards the girl dressed in baggy black pants and a tight black sleeveless shirt who seemed to be being bothered by three thugs in front of the school. She was a stunner that was for sure. The clothes hugged her curves without making her look like a whore. She had full round breasts, a flat stomach, slender waist and proportionate hips and long legs. Her hair was a dark sable in color in a braid down to her hips. They couldn't get a glimpse of her face but by her arms and hands they could tell she had ivory, silky looking skin. She had very sexy looking hands in Kurama's opinion. Delicate, yet deadly was his thoughts on those hands.

Is there something I can do for you three baboons? She asked calmly, sweetly. They were shocked. The front baboon' as she dubbed grabbed her. They were about to intervene when they saw that she grabbed his hand in mid air with a seemingly delicate hand confirming Kurama's earlier thought.

!End POV!

Now, now, didn't your mother ever tell you that it's _rude_ to hit girls? Kagome said before giving him a black eye with a strong right hook to his left eye. He fell to the ground unconscious. Kagome snorted softly and muttered, Pathetic under her breath. Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke caught it though with there demon hearing . 

Kagome looked up at the other two standing there shaking in fear and smirked watching as they cried out in fear. After all she took down there great leader in one hit. What would she do to them. They wisely ran, dragging there great leader' all the way. She almost snorted out loud again. She turned to the Reikai Tantei, examined them while they did the same to her. The Reikai Tantei finally got a good look at her face. She had soft, feminine, _delicate_ features. She had beautiful blue eyes that seemed to lighten and darken with her moods. Right now they were a medium blue signifying annoyance and slight, very slight amusement.

Are you all right? Did those thugs hurt you? Kuwabara asked the young woman.

Kagome smiled slightly at the man and replied softly, I'm fine, sir. They didn't hurt me. Thank you for your concern. she played the part of a polite, well raised girl.

Aw...It's no problem Miss... Kuwabara trailed off waiting for her to tell him her name.

How terribly rude of me! Kagome exclaimed before smiling brightly. 

My name's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. She said eyes glittering.

_This is sooo pathetic. Good thing I'm a horribly good actress and can lie with my eyes and a straight face.' _ Kagome thought._ Otherwise I'd be doomed.' _

Hi! I'm Kazuma Kuwabara but you can just call me Kuwabara. He introduced himself politely refusing to embarrass himself in front of another pretty girl and refusing to ask her out considering he was with Yukina. He would not betray his love's trust.

This is Shuichi Minamino and Yusuke Urameshi. He said introducing his two friends not bothering to introduce Hiei because she wasn't supposed to know he was there.

Hello, It's a pleasure to meet you. Kagome said pleasantly.

Hello Miss. Kagome it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Was Yusuke's reply as Kagome's eyebrow kicked up in amusement. 

Are you a new student here Kagome-san? Kurama asked politely.

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Yeah. Is it that obvious? Kagome asked knowing it was because of her state of dress.

Allow us to show you the way to the Office. Kurama said using his hand to motion for her to follow himself and Kuwabara. Yusuke stayed next to Kagome observing her. _She's gorgeous...'_ Yusuke thought to himself as he looked at the young woman next to him. She shot him a small smile when she caught him looking, he promptly blushed. 

_This is going to be a piece of cake...' _Kagome thought smirking mentally.

!3 Months Later!

Kagome and the group of Reikai Tantei had become closer. They introduced her to Hiei shortly after meeting her. Kagome and Hiei seemed to share a sort of curious understanding. They came to an agreement to stay out of the other's way. Yusuke and Kagome became nearly inseparable. It was hard to get close to them considering they always disappeared for weeks at a time and it was beginning to annoy her. She had to get them to trust her completely. 

Yusuke was no problem he was like a puppy trailing after her. Kagome almost laughed at that thought. The two were officially a couple'. Not that it made much different to Kagome. She'd kill him in the end anyway. Taguro however was happy with her progress. She managed to get some information out of the Reikai Tantei. Not that they knew of course. She knew most of their attacks, their strengths and weaknesses. _ Just a little more time...'_ Kagome thought _A little more time and then I'll strike.'_

!2 Months Later!

Kagome smiled softly as Yusuke gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before mumbling something about beating some kid up. She smiled at him and laughed softly giving him a small peck on the lips. She darted away towards Kuwabara and decided to strike up a conversation about Eikichi, his cat and Yukina, his girlfriend. 

Kagome would never admit it but she'd grown quite fond of the little group. She regretted the mission now. She didn't want to pull it off. She didn't want to hurt them. She didn't want to hurt _him._ And that was probably the most shocking revelation of all. She broke the number one rule...She fell in love with her intended target. 

Thoughts of the time they spent together, walking in the park, laying together in the grass, at the carnival, at the movies, sharing an ice cream. She couldn't bring herself to kill him...Not Yusuke. His arrogant and cocky smirks that she'd grown so accustomed to. His playful exterior when they were together. _I'll drop the mission. I can't bring myself to do it.'_ Kagome thought looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting.

!Yusuke's Pov!

I looked up as I felt someone's eyes on me. I saw my beautiful girlfriend standing there with a small tender smile on her face. I grinned back at her and tackled her igniting a squeal from her. I chuckled softly kissing her gently on the forehead. She was the best thing that ever happened to me. Better then becoming a Spirit Detective, better then Keiko. Because she could understand me. I told her about my past with my mother and father and she understood why I do things the way I do them now. 

Yusuke? Are you all right? Kagome's concerned voice broke me from my thoughts as I nodded and gave her a reassuring one armed hug. She smiled brilliantly at me. I'll never understand what I did to deserve such a wonderful, loving, beautiful girlfriend. 

!End Yusuke's Pov!

Kagome glanced at her boyfriend smirking at his stunned look as she slid her right hand into his back left pocket. _He has a cute ass.' _Kagome thought as she wrapped her other arm around his waist hugging him. He leaned down for a kiss in which she eagerly complied and leaned up to caress his lips with her own. His tongue gently traced her lips, asking, pleading for entrance into her warm wet cavern. She complied letting there tongues battle for dominance. She retreated into her mouth before lashing out and attacking his tongue and lips mercilessly with little nips and licks drawing forth a tortured whimper from the toushin. She pulled back thoroughly satisfied with his dazed and blissful expression. 

Kurama watched the happy couple and smiled, happy that Yusuke finally found someone who cared about him, who dare he say, loved him. They were so good for each other, to each other. Kuwabara seemed to like Kagome as well. Kagome didn't insult him, call him stupid or even for once treat him like he was below her. Heck even Hiei liked her. Well...as much for Hiei to like _anyone_ that is. The two seemed to come to an understanding because at first the two would _always _be glaring at each other or throwing insults at each other. There seemed to be much animosity between the two that thinned to a sort of grudging respect. 

Kurama couldn't figure out what he _didn't _like about Kagome. There was nothing _not _to like. It's just that he couldn't help but think that something was wrong, something just wasn't _right_ about Kagome and it irked him to no end. Hiei who overheard his thoughts simply hn'ed. Kurama rolled his eyes at the typical Hiei response. 

_I have a feeling you're right fox. Something isn't right with Yusuke's woman.' Hiei said into Kurama's head._

What do you think it is?' Kurama asked quite curious.

Hiei was silent for a moment before he replied to Kurama's question. I don't know I just know that I can't read her mind. I can't even get a glimpse of it fox and that bothers me. She's shielding me consciously or not I'm not certain.' was his long reply.

Both Kurama and Hiei were bothered by that fact. Kagome who caught there suspicious looks swore in her mind. _Damnit! They're getting suspicious.'_ Kagome thought. _Looks like I'll have to break things off sooner then I thought with Taguro.' _Kagome turned her attention to Yusuke who was talking about some kid he saved from being beaten up by bullies. _It's settled then. I'll resign from the mission tonight. I won't hurt Yusuke.'_

!Later that Night!

The Reikai Tantei gang had gotten word that Taguro was in Ningenkai, plotting _something_ they just didn't know what and that bothered them. That meant the it was a possibility that he would use the people they loved against them. For Yusuke that was his mother and Kagome, for Kuwabara it was Yukina, Shizuru and Eikichi, for Kurama it was his mother, stepbrother and stepfather, for Hiei it was Yukina. It was while they were walking down the streets towards Yusuke's house that they felt the familiar power flare. The energy signature belonging to the one and only Taguro Otouto. They rushed into the park where the energy originated from and were shocked by what they saw.

!5 Minutes before!

Kagome had found Taguro in the Park near the neighborhood where Yusuke lived and sighed. She didn't want to have to tell him that she dropped the mission. And she absolutely _refused _to tell him the reason that she dropped the mission was because she was in love with Yusuke. _Oh yes that would go over real well._' Kagome thought sarcastically. _I can just see it now. Me telling him that I love Yusuke and him saying he understands and that love is like that. And he wishes me the best of luck with him.' _Kagome snorted mentally. _Yeah right.'_

Shi no Kurayami.Why have you called this meeting? He asked.

Kagome raised dark blue eyes to his shaded ones. I drop the mission. I'm resigning from this mission. Was her reply to the question.

Taguro was silent regarding the woman before him. I see. May I ask why? he inquired curiously. _What could make her change her mind and dismiss the mission?' _he thought to himself.

You may ask, but I shall not answer. Kagome said coldly. Taguro's power flared in response, in anger. But he quickly controlled it, not quickly enough however seeing as the Reikai Tantei burst into the clearing only moments later much to Kagome's displeasure.

Yusuke bellowed. What are you doing here? Yusuke said before pulling her close to him murmuring worried words in her ear, berating her for being out in the park this late at night.

Taguro...You stay away from her! Yusuke shouted, Kagome winced.

What do you want Taguro? I'm not going to die so easily! he exclaimed

Why...It is not me you should be worried about. Taguro said softly finally understanding why Kagome dropped the mission. You should be more worried about that woman in your arm's...She is after all the assassin I sent after you. He said.

Yusuke froze looking down at the woman in his arms. He shook his head not wanting to believe what his mind already knew. He whispered softly Kagome flinched away to stand across from the Reikai Tantei. She turned sad eyes to meet Yusuke's own tortured ones. And when they met he knew.

He dropped to his knee's looking up at her. A choked sob escaped him as she turned her head to look at the ground. he choked. Kagome looked at him.

I'm sorry Yusuke. I wasn't going to kill you. I dropped the mission. Kagome said, silently pleading with him to forgive her.

He laughed bitterly, Kagome winced. He turned his back to her and started walking away. I never want to see you again. he said softly walking out of the park drowning in his sorrow. The other Reikai Tantei stood shocked. Kagome let a single tear fall to the ground. _I hurt him...I can't believe it...In the end, it was me who caused him the most pain, and I didn't even lift a finger. All I had to do was lie...It was a lie from the start but somewhere along the line...I grew to care and all I had to do was continue to lie to him and I hurt him, I hurt him the most. I've lost him for good and I...I don't know what to do...' _Kagome thought.

She turned to Taguro glared up at him, her eyes so dark they were almost black in both pain, rage and sorrow. Hurt him, Taguro, and we'll see which of us is stronger. Kagome said before disappearing, teleporting to her condo, just to be alone. I'm sorry Yusuke... Kagome whispered to the wind letting her tears flow free down porcelain skin, You have no idea how sorry I am, but I know sorry won't bring you back...

!2 Days Later!

Yusuke was torn. He was hurting and Angry. A part of him wanted to forgive her and run into her comforting arms and the other wanted to lash out at her verbally and physically for hurting him, for _betraying _him. And he sure as hell wasn't oblivious to the attacks on him. He wasn't oblivious to the people out for his life. But it seemed that_ someone_ was looking out for him. That someone was killing them all before he was in any real danger. He knew it wasn't his friends because they were right there with him wondering who it was that was killing off the other assassins out for Yusuke's blood. Even though they already knew who it was.

One assassin got close but was struck from behind before any of them even had their weapon out. Standing in front of them was a figure clad in all black, a tight body suit and a face mask. There hair was long and loose falling over her face slightly showing only one cold blue eye. The cape she wore fell behind her revealing her body to the detectives who on some level or another knew who she was. Kagome pulled a file from behind her and tossed it on the table. She looked at Yusuke before turning and taking her leave through the window. 

They stared at the folder before Kurama picked it up and opened it. Inside were profiles of Assassins that had either come after them or were going to come after them. There were weaknesses, strengths, a full search on them. Amongst them were the high lords' that ran the whole Assassination community. A note with elegant writing on it caught his attention. The note read:

_Detectives,  
If you are reading this then know that I will do everything within my power to help you destroy any and all assassins that come for Yusuke's life. I know that this will not make up for the pain that I have caused him and the rest of you. I know this will not make up for the crime's I have committed in the past but hopefully this will help you. These people are fellow assassins that may be hunting Yusuke or are already on the hunt. You must be prepared for anything. They are highly skilled and trained. I am truly sorry for what I have done but this is the world I was raised in, I had known no different from pain and killing, torture and death. You had taught me a valuable lesson in life and love. I have only one regret and that is having not learned it sooner. I wish you all happiness and love in the future. I am sorry and I know that will not undo what has been done, but I can not change the past. Be careful detectives because I will not always be there to cover your backs. I wish you the very best._

Shi No Kurayami

The realization of who she was sunk in. She was the Darkness of Death otherwise known as one of the top assassins in Reikai, Makai and Ningenkai. She could've killed them all. But instead she was now protecting them. They shook there heads and looked at the Toushin sadly. He was staring into space probably thinking of happier times. Easier times.

!5 Year Later!

Kagome...You have to stop doing this to yourself. Sesshoumaru said to the woman beside him. You have to let him go.I let him go a _long _time ago but I have no intention of allowing harm to come to him. I always keep my promises..._always. _The woman said to him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his best friend.

He'll never be yours. He said softly.

Kagome glanced up into his golden eyes and sighed. I know...But maybe that's how it was supposed to be. Maybe I was supposed to learn love only to never have it for myself. Besides...People in our line of work don't make good significant others. she replied.

You still love him.Because, he was my first, my only.He's moved on.I know.Let this go.I have.So why are we still here watching him?Because...I will always love him.Why do you love him so much? He has a family now. You've stepped back but you can't keep doing this to yourself, you can't keep killing yourself like this.

He sighed knowing he wouldn't win this argument with her.

_ I've stepped back..I am willing to let him go because I love him, because he would be happier this way...So no matter how much it kills me inside to see him with another...I will stay in the darkness that is my sanctuary because he is happy. Because I broke all the rules for the sake of love, I gave up fellow assassins, I killed fellow assassins and I brought down the entire empire because I love him. And I will always love him, therefore I will watch out for him and his future children and wife. Because it makes him happy and if it make's him happy, then I'm willing to oblige by his wishes and stay out of his life, he will never see me again.' _ Kagome thought as she watched him and his two children play in the park. She watched as he kissed his wife tenderly and silently inside her heart cried. It cried for a love that was never meant to be hers, it cried because she made the mistake, and even now...she regrets nothing. Because even though inside she mourns for what could never be and was never meant to be hers, he was happy and that was all that mattered. 

A/n: Well...what did you think? I hope you liked it...Sorry it didn't get it's happy ending...


End file.
